Jasmine & Lief True Love or True Mistake?
by b-r-i-t-t-a-n-y-y-y-y-y-y-y
Summary: My first fanfic. Ok so this is about Jasmine and Lief finally admitting their feeling. set after DQ1. and in my newest chapters it will be about their family and a newest adventure...
1. A Bad Dream

**ive never done a fanfic before so im probably gonna be really bad!  
>but trust me each chapter i write will have more detail and better writing then the last!<br>oh and im not sure wat the disclaimer thing is but i see it on all the stories so...**

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters**

Jasmine was running. Running through the hallways of the palace. She was scared. She didn't know where she was going but every instinct in her body was screaming at her Run!

With every step she took it got darker and darker. Soon it was pitch black. She could see nothing. She was all alone.

She fell to the floor and burst out in tears. "Lief!" She shrieked. "Lief!" There wasn't an answer. She curled up into a ball and covered her eyes even though she knew she could not see anything.

Suddenly the pitch blackness around her turned into a bright white. Jasmine didn't know where she was. There was nothing to be seen. But then her face lit up with happiness as she saw Lief about 30 meters in front of her. She jumped up and ran to him as fast as her legs could carry her.

When she reached Lief he caught her in his arms. Her head rested on his chest her eyes closed tight and his arms on her back. Soon Jasmine realised they were creeping up towards her head. It was like it was leading up to a kiss.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head so she could look him in the eye then she realised what he was doing.

"Lief…" But it wasn't Lief. What she thought was Lief was actually an Ol. An Ol with its hands around Jasmine's neck. It raised her high and tightened its grip. Her life was slowly slipping away.

She hopelessly looked around. There was no one and nothing in sight. Until she saw Lief. The real Lief.

She was about to scream his name when in view was a beautiful Toran woman with long flowing black hair and deep dark eyes. Lief was staring at her lovingly.

Jasmine's eyes slowly closed and when they opened again Lief was placing a kiss upon the Toran woman's lips. "Lief…" she whispered with her last breathe as her eyes unwillingly closed for the final time.


	2. Realisations

Lief burst through the door of Jasmine's room, sword in his hand. Jasmine woke with a scare as she saw Lief standing in the doorway.

"Lief?" Jasmine asked confusingly. "What on earth are you doing?"

"I heard you calling my name" Lief said with a smile.

"Why would I be calling your name in the middle of the night?"

"You tell me," Lief added, "I think you were having a nightmare."

Suddenly everything started coming back to Jasmine. The Ol's cold grip on her neck, the beautiful Toran woman, Lief kissing her. Jasmine rubbed her head as though she had a head ache and pushed her fingers through her thick tangled hair.

"It's ok now," Lief said calmly as he headed for the door.

"Wait Lief," whispered Jasmine.

"Yes Jasmine?" He looked at her with his loving blue eyes. It felt like her heart melted at the sight of them.

"Oh, never mind. Just go back to sleep." Jasmine said shyly.

Soon it was morning. Lief walked through Jasmine's door to check up on her.

"Good morning." He said with a smile waking Jasmine up.

"Good morning Lief," said Jasmine annoyed.

"How are you? Have any more nightmares?"

"No, after you came in with your sword last night I slept soundly." Jasmine laughed and Lief smiled.

"Well you better hurry up. Breakfast is nearly ready." And with that he had left.

Jasmine got changed and the whole time she had a big smile on her face, yet she did not know why. Then it came to her. _I am in love with Lief_…

She decided to skip breakfast and go to the library. Since everyone was in the dining hall she would be able to get some quiet time to spend with no one but her and her thoughts.

I love Lief. But I cannot! I must not! He is the King of Deltora! He must marry a Toran girl of high blood not some wild girl from the Forests of Silence! She said this to herself over and over again yet she could not get those 3 words out of her mind. I love Lief.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" not meaning to she yelled it. Lucky no one's around she thought. But right at that moment who else but Lief walked into the library.


	3. Falling

"Jasmine?" Lief said confusingly. "You missed breakfast. Is everything ok?"

"Fine Lief. I just need to…think." She was not going to tell the person she loves that she loves them!

"About what?"

"Stuff" He sat down in a chair beside Jasmine. She was looking down, playing with her fingers in her lap. _Even when she's a nervous wreck she's beautiful_ ! Lief just realised what he had thought. Was it possible that he loved Jasmine? He had thought about it long and hard and came to the conclusion that he didn't but he wasn't quite sure if that was true. He had never loved someone before and wasn't sure if what he had felt for Jasmine was real or not but now…now it just seemed so much clearer.

He finally decided to break the awkward silence between them.

"Anything I can help with?" She lifted her head and their eyes met. _No! This can't happen!_ Jasmine told herself as she struggled to look away.

"Umm no I don't think this is anything you can help with."

"Are you sure?" He lifted her chin up with his finger and looked into her eyes.

Jasmine looked away nearly instantly.

"Yes Lief I am sure." And with that she walked through the oak doors of the library.

She needed some real time alone. _The garden!_ She thought to herself. _No Lief would surely look for me there!_

But still she went to the garden. It was as though she _wante_d Lief to find her. She climbed up a tall, old oak tree to one of the lowest branches and waited. Soon she became tired…more tired…more tired.

Slowly she drifted away into sleep. Since she was asleep she did not notice the branch she was on creaking over the weight of her. Even though Jasmine was extremely light, it seemed as though she was too heavy for this branch. Any moment it would snap and she would fall.


	4. Finally

_Now where could she be? Hmm maybe the gardens_! Lief thought to himself as he went to go find Jasmine.

He went out the palace doors and saw Jasmine sleeping on a branch on a tall, oak tree. _She's so predictable_! The very oak tree Jarred and Endon used to hide little notes in when they were kids.

_She looks so beautiful when she sleeps…_

Then Lief saw it…he saw the branch breaking. Jasmine was about to fall. Quicker than her expected the branch snapped and Jasmine was falling to the ground. Lief ran as fast as he could and caught Jasmine in his arms.

"Lief?"

"You fell asleep and nearly fell, Jasmine!"

"I did?"

"Yes! You could have hit your head and gone unconscious! Or even died!"

"Oh well umm thanks for saving me then"

"How many times have I saved you?" Lief said with a laugh.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me you would have been eaten by the Wennbar in the forests!"

They both laughed and went inside the palace and headed towards their bed chambers. Everyone had already gone to their bed chambers to get ready to sleep except for Lief, Jasmine and some of the palace guards.

"You know what I feel like doing?" Lief asked Jasmine.

"You do know I am not a mind reader don't you?" Jasmine replied with a laugh.

"Really? Because you seem to be able to read the minds of trees!"

"Shut up, Lief"

"Did you just tell the **King** of Deltora to shut up?"

"Yes, yes I did" and with that Jasmine ran off.

Lief chases her through the palace. Jasmine ran back down the stairs and back into the palace gardens with Lief following after. The palace guards let them through without hesitation and soon they were back at the oak tree.

Lief was still chasing Jasmine as she was running alongside a stream that ran through the gardens. Then she slipped over a rock and fell into the stream, Lief jumping in with her.

There was a small but steep slope from the stream up to ground level. Lief started going climbing it as Jasmine reached her hand out.

"Can I have a little help please?"

Lief pulled her up and leaned her against the slope with him over her. They were looking each other right in the eyes. They were so close together. Lief rested his forehead on Jasmines and they both closed their eyes as he lightly kissed her lips.


	5. True Love

Lief pulled away from Jasmine's lips, her eyes wide in shock.

"Jasmine. I-I-I-I am sorry. I-I shouldn't have…" Lief got up and started walking towards the palace doors.

Jasmine was confused. Did Lief love her? _No he can't._ But she couldn't let her only chance of knowing slip away so easily.

She ran after him and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! Lief!" He turned around and looked her in the eyes.

"Y-Yes Jasmine?"

"H-How do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love me? Do you hate me? Do you like me? What Lief!"

"I-I…"

"What Lief? Tell me!" Lief could see a tear falling from Jasmine's eye.

"I…I love…I love you."

Amazed at the words Lief had just said to her, tears still falling from her eyes, she jumped at him. They started kissing passionately.

When they finally stopped for a breathe Jasmine said something to Lief that made his day. "I love you to, Lief."

They started kissing again and it felt even better than before because they knew that they both loved each other. Eventually Jasmine pulled away, smiling.

"What's wrong Jasmine?" Lief asked her with confused eyes.

"Nothing! This is as happy as I have been since...well…ever!"

"Then why are you pulling away?" They were both smiling at this point.

"Well it's just that it's nearly midnight. We should probably get to bed."

"I think we will be fine with a few less moments of sleep."

"Don't act like being the King isn't tiring!"

"I don't care if I am tired! Just as long as my few spare moments are with you." Jasmine blushed bright red. Lief smiled at this because he rarely saw Jasmine blush.

"You might not care but if you're tired tomorrow you will go to bed earlier and if you go to bed earlier we won't have any time to spend together!"

"Fine, we shall sleep now and spend more time together tomorrow." And with that they walked into the palace, up the stairs and into their bed chambers.

Jasmine's bed chamber was the first in the hall. Lief tucked her in like a child and they had one last long kiss for the night.

"Good night Jasmine."

"Good night my king." Both Lief and Jasmine laughed at this as Lief left to his bed chamber with a smile on his face.


	6. Marriage

It had only been 2 weeks since Lief, Barda and Jasmine had recovered the seven gems of the Belt of Deltora and it was discovered that Lief was the heir to the throne.

Since this was such a memorable point in history Sharn, Lief's mother, had decided to have a big ball in honour of Lief, Barda and Jasmine. It was to be held that night.

Sharn was running around the palace. She had to talk to Lief but couldn't find him anywhere. She decided to ask Jasmine for she was Lief's best friend.

Sharn knocked on the door to Jasmine's room and heard a hysterical laughing inside. She opened the door just a creek and had a small peek inside. On the bed she saw Jasmine laughing harder than she ever had before. And on top of Jasmine was Lief. He was tickling her like crazy on her stomach, her knees, her neck and even under her arm pits.

"Lief?" Sharn opened the door more and Lief and Jasmine instantly stopped.

"Yes mother?" answered Lief shyly.

"I must talk to you urgently…alone please."

"Of course mother."

Sharn was already walking out the door and Lief mouthed out the words to Jasmine 'I'll be back soon.'

Sharn and Lief had walked into the library which had no one in it.

"What would you like mother?"

"Now Lief I would hate to put you in this position but…"

"What is it?"

"Lief you are now the King of Deltora."

"Yes, mother I know."

"Well if something were to happen to you someone would have to take your place."

"What are you saying?"

"I am sorry Lief but soon you will have to find a bride."

"I-I need to get ma-married?"

"Yes Lief. I would hate to put you in this position I really would but since the future of Deltora rallies on you and you only the Shadow Lord will surely be planning something." She bit her lip as she said the last bit.

"When will I need to be married by?"

"As soon as possible but I would not like to rush you. If it is needed I could find you a beautiful Toran girl of high blood t-"Lief cut her off.

"No mother! I will marry of love and love only."

"Ok dear it is your choice. But choose wisely and try to choose quickly."


	7. Getting Ready

Lief's head was spinning. He couldn't believe that he had to get married. He had thought about it for some time now. _Maybe Jasmine…no no no! She would never want to marry me! And even if she did want to marry me she could never be shut up in the palace for the rest of her life! _

Since the ball was tonight Lief decided he would ask Jasmine to go with him. He thought of all the places she might be and decided to check her bed chamber first.

Jasmine wasn't there. So he went to the palace garden where he found Jasmine lying under the oak tree with her eyes closed.

Lief kneeled down next to her and gently rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Jasmine? Jasmine honey wake up." Jasmine slowly turned so he back was facing Lief. Lief turned her back to face him.

"Come on jasmine wake up!" Jasmine swatted him away.

"Go away Lief I am tired."

"Lief laid down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Don't make me tickle you."

"Lief if you tickle me-" but it was too late. Lief was tickling her stomach.

"Lief! Lief stop it! Stop it!" Jasmine shrieked as Lief kept tickling her. "I will wake up if you stop tickling me!" the whole time she was laughing hysterically.

Lief stopped for a moment. "Are you awake now?"

"Yes yes I'm awake!"

"Better start getting ready."

"For what exactly?"

"The ball!"

"Do I have to go!"

"Yes you have to!"

"Why?"

"Because it is in your honour to!"

"Fine I will go but on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"You will be my date."

"Well actually I already have a date…"

"Lief!" Jasmine's voice squeaked when she yelled his name.

"Kidding! Kidding! Relax!"

Lief stood up and helped Jasmine up with him. He grabbed Jasmine by the shoulders and brought her close to him, and then he kissed her. The kiss lasted for what felt like hours and when eventually the kiss ended, Jasmine went to find Sharn to help her get ready and Lief got Doom and Barda to help him pick out the perfect suit.

It took nearly an hour for Sharn to convince wear a dress. Although Jasmine didn't tell her that her date was Lief, Sharn guess straight away.

"Jasmine you must wear a dress."

"Why?"

"You want to look your best for Lief don't you?"

"H-How did you know?" Sharn smiled a gentle smile.

"From the moment I saw you two together I knew you had chemistry." They had both laughed

"Fine I will wear a dress."


	8. At The Ball

In the end Jasmine wore a strapless dress which ended half way between her knees and waist and it was a blood red colour. Lief wore a black suit and brought Jasmine a blood red corsage to much her dress.

"You both look lovely!" exclaimed Sharn.

They arrived in the ball room and sat down to eat. Soon everyone had finished eating and the dancing began.

"Would you like to dance Lady Jasmine?" Lief bowed and held out his hand as he asked Jasmine to dance.

"Now King Lief you know I cannot dance."

"I will lead, you just follow." He smiled as Jasmine took his hand.

They danced for an hour before Lief decided it was time to ask her a very important question.

'Jasmine could we please talk in private? I wish to ask you something."

"Umm ok Lief."

They walked out of the ballroom into privacy.

"What did you want to ask me Lief?" Jasmine had absolutely no clue what Lief wanted to talk about.

"This is going to be really hard to do…"

"What are you talking about Lief?"

"Jasmine I love you…D-Do you love me?"

"Lief…Yes! Yes I love you with all my heart!"

"But do you really love me? Or do you just think you love me?"

"Lief. I-I have never loved someone before. I don't exactly know what it feels like to be in love…but what I do know is that every time I see you no matter what mood I am in I am suddenly filled with joy. And I also know that when I look into your deep sapphire eyes I am hypnotized and when we kiss I feel like fireworks are going off around us and Lief most of all when you said to me 'I love you' I felt like my heart was about to burst. So if that is not love then Lief I really do not know what love is."

Lief thought his heart really was going to burst. He had never heard Jasmine say anything filled with so much emotion about anyone let alone him.

"So is that a good enough answer for you?"

"That is the most perfect answer I have ever heard for any question in the world." Lief pulled Jasmine close and kissed her.


	9. The Crown

"So what now, Lief? Are we going back in to dance?"

"Actually that wasn't what I wanted to ask you…"

"What did you want to ask me then Lief?"

"Well Jasmine I love you I really do with all my heart."

Jasmine blushed slightly.

"And now I know that you love me so…"

"Yes Lief?"

Lied bent down on one knee.

"Oh my gosh…"

"Jasmine…W-Will you marry me?"

Her hands were cupped on her mouth and she stared at him in shock as he stood back up.

"Jasmine…?"

"Lief…I-I-I…"

"Please Jasmine answer me. If you're not ready then that will be ok but it is completely your choice I hope you know that."

"Lief…I-I do…"

And now Lief was in shock. _Did she just say I do?_

"Lief? Lief! Did you not hear me? I said I do!"

"You…you said I do…" Jasmine noticed the smile on his face and smiled in return.

Without warning Lief grabbed Jasmine by the waist and spun her around. He loved the sound of her laughter.

"Now are you sure you want to do this? I mean if you are not reading I can wait. I would wait for you forever…"

"Lief you know me! You know I only do what I want and I never do anything I'm the slightest bit unsure about it!"

Lief smiled. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, several times in the past 24 hours." They smiled and laughed together.

Lief walked over to a small set of draws. He opened up one of the draws and brought out a beautiful jewel encrusted crown. He led jasmine to a mirror and when they got there he placed the crown carefully on her head.

"Beautiful," Lief smiled at her as he gazed at her beauty.

"Well it does make me look slightly prettier," Lief laughed at Jasmine's girliness.

"Jasmine that crown is nothing compared to your beauty," She blushed at the compliment as Lief held her hand tight in his.

They went back into the ballroom and danced for one more whole song. Soon after though Lief had to go talk to his mother about getting married and Doom about marrying his one and only daughter.

No one knew about the wedding other than Sharn and Doom and this is how they wanted it. They wanted it to be a surprize for everyone, even though everyone knew they would one day fall in love.


	10. Questions

Lief decided to have another dance with is beautiful Bride to be but he couldn't find Jasmine anywhere. When he asked some people around the ball room if they had seen Jasmine they said that they saw her creeping out.

Immediately Lief ran out of the ball room in search for Jasmine. He decided to look in the gardens because she always went there to think.

As he thought he would he found her on one of the tallest branches of the oak tree.

"You're so predictable!" he yelled to Jasmine as she looked down at him. "Ok are you really going to make me climb this tree in suit?" they both laughed.

"Firstly I am not making you do anything. Secondly I climbed in a DRESS! I think you can climb in a suit."

Lief ended up climbing up to a branch right next to Jasmine. She looked worried.

"Jasmine? What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?"

"Jasmine I am your husband," both their hearts jumped with joy as they heard the words _your husband, _"I think I can tell when you are upset."

"Lief I am ok."

"Seriously Jasmine. You can tell me anything, you know that." He lifted up her chin with two of his fingers.

"Ok, you broke me! "

"So? What is concerning you?"

"It is actually two things…"

"Ok, what are they?"

"Well the first one is…why Lief?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you 'love' me?"

"What is there not to love?"

"Everything! I can't think of even one good reason why you should love me. I mean all I am is a stubborn wild girl from the Forests of Silence who does not brush her hair!" Lief stared, shocked at her words.

"Jasmine! Never say that! You are much more then that! You may be a stubborn wild girl but that's one of the things I love about you! You are not afraid to speak your mind and you are just plain amazing!"

"Lief…thank you…no one has ever said anything so nice to me!"

"You're welcome. You deserve it."

"Ok so now the 2nd thing…Lief you're the King of Deltora."

"Yes I noticed that." They both laughed.

"I mean…If I marry you then that would make me the Queen of Deltora…"

"So?"

"Lief! I cannot be queen…"

"But-But why not? You would make a great queen!"

"No Lief I wouldn't. You and I both know that.

"Jasmine you are compassionate and kind and caring. All key qualities of a queen."

They stared at each other lovingly and gave each other a quick kiss.

"Would you do me the honour of having one last dance for the night?"

"I would be honoured King Lief."

They danced with each other for the rest of the night before heading back to their bead chambers.


	11. Family

**Disclaimer: all characters mentioned in the Deltora quest series that I include in my story belong to Emily rodda**

**Sorry I haven't written in a while!**

Soon Spring came and Lief and Jasmine wed. Jasmine wore a beautiful green silk dress that fell to the floor and in her long hair, flowing over her shoulders, fresh flowers had been woven. It was truly the most beautiful Jasmine had ever looked.

Lief wore a simple black tux with a matching green silk tie.

Together they stood and said their vowels and when the priest said "You may now kiss the bride" they kissed and the crowd bigger than any Deltora had ever seen stared. It was as if their love was truly visible around them. But Lief and Jasmine didn't notice a thing. To them it was just each other and the priest filling their hearts deepest desires.

Then, the Spring after that, Jasmine gave birth to a beautiful baby girl they named Anna, after Jasmines dead mother. And just 3 Springs after that Jasmine again gave birth but this time it was to 2 twin boys. One named Endon, after Lief's dead father and one named Jarred, after Doom, Jasmines father.

Then every Spring after that Jasmine, Lief, Anna, Endon and Jarred would spend a few weeks in the forests of silence, in Jasmines old home. Jasmine taught the kids to swing on vines, and talk to trees and animals. It was the kids favourite time of year.

But then one Spring something went wrong…

Spring

"Come on kids! I'll race you to the nest!" yelled Jasmine as she started running. Anna, Endon and Jarred raced after her.

I thought I better follow them since even though weve been coming here for years I still don't know where im going. At least Jasmine and the kids have the help of the trees and animals. Whereas I cannot talk to either. Well the kids cant talk to animals. Yet. It's only a matter of time though since they can talk to trees.

I reached the ladder of the nest and climbed up to see my wife and kids enjoying a nice meal of fruit and berries.

"Can we go exploring pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Mama!" Anna said that. Anna, our little princess, she just turned 10 and is extremely like her mother when it comes to personality. Although in looks she has Jasmine's wild black hair but my clear blue eyes.

"Yea can we can we!" And that was Endon. He looks very much like me with the same hair and eyes.

"Please!" And Jarred. He has Jasmines wild black hair and is the only one with her emerald green eyes. Him and Endon just recently turned 7.

"Okay but make sure your back before dark.

"Okay Mama" They all said at the same time.

"Hey Lief" Jasmine smiled at me as I walked over to her.

"Hey sweet heart" I gave her a quick kiss on the lips before taking a fresh berry off the table.

Anna's POV

Hey look…a little squirrel.

"Hi there little guy."

"Hi." Okay I admit it…I screamed. But hey I never heard of an animal that could talk!

"You…you can talk?"

"No…you can just understand me"

"Really? HEY! I can finally talk to animals! Now im just like Mama!"

"I'm Squirri. What's your name?"

"Hi Squirri. I'm Anna."

I put Squirri on my shoulder and thought

Now where did Endon and Jarred go? Their gonna be soooo jealous that I can talk to animals now!

I ran around looking for them but couldn't find them. Where could they be? I heard strange muffled sounds so I followed them.

Soon I got to a little clearance in the trees. And in the middle of the clearance was…Jarred! And Endon! Tied up! I have to help them!

I was just about to run up to them and cut them loose until I saw them…3 big ugly pirates.

What am I supposed to do? If I go get Mama and Papa the pirates might be gone by the time we get back!

I pulled Squirri off my shoulder and said to him "Okay Squirri go get Mama and tell her that Jarred and Endon are being held captured by pirates. And that Anna is trying to save them. Now Hurry!"

And with that Squirri ran through the trees in search of Mama.


	12. Pirates

**Disclaimer: don't own any characters. They belong to Emily rodda**

Anna's POV

Oh they are taking too long! I have to do something NOW!

Okay I've got it…just not sure if it will work…well theres only one way too find out.

I started to cry

The pirates all turned to look at who was crying.

"Who are you?" one of them said

Jarred and Endon just lay there staring. They had never seen me cry. NEVER

"Please. *sniff*Please just let my *sniff* brothers go. There 7 years old! *sniff* *sniff* Please! *sniff* take me instead if you want! *sniff* just please let them go *sniff* please"

I now had tears rolling down my eyes.

"Take you instead? Hmm what do you say boys? I think we should take all three of 'em"

The other two nodded in agreement. They one that spoke started coming towards me. He was tall and skinny. He had on a blue and white striped shirt with a red bandana on his head and an eye patch covering his left eye.

At that moment my tears disappeared and I stopped sniffing.

"Fine. We'll do it your way."

And then I walked backwards to a tall tree and began to climb. When I was at an acceptable height I grabbed a vine and swung, swung down into the clearing and knocked one of the pirates into a tree. He then fell to the ground, hit his head on a rock and was unconscious.

The other pirates stared in shock.

The biggest of the pirates came for me. It was literately the size of a bear. When it was near enough I slid under his legs then kicked him behind the knees so he would fall. It surprisingly worked. He was done. For now. Soon enough he would get back up again.

Now just the tall skinny one left. What I didn't realise was he had a sword. But what he didn't realise was that I had two daggers. We had a sword fight for a few moments until I knocked the sword out of his hand. He then started walking towards me.

I looked behind me. The bear was up. Thankfully there was a branch above me. I jumped up a grabbed it. When the bear and the tall skinny guy were both below me and kicked their heads together. They fell to the floor unconscious.


	13. An Ol

**Disclaimer: don't own any of these characters.**

I cut Jarred and Endon's ropes and they just stared at me. After a few minutes silence they started going on about how awesome I am. Oh yea. My little brothers calling me awesome. Don't see that every day.

"Are you guys all right?"

"Anna that was so cool!"

"Thanks Jarred. Now are you all right?"

"We're fine."

Suddenly I heard something in the bushes. I turned my dagger ready. Then suddenly out of the bushes came…mother.

"Mama!" I yelled as I ran to her. She caught me in her arms.

I wanted to stay there forever. Although something didn't feel right.

"Annaaaa" Both the boys said at the same time.

I ignored them.

"Annaaaa"

"Anna!"

"What!"

I looked over at them, both with horrified looks aimed at mother. Then I looked at mother. But she wasn't there. Not anymore. She had transformed into a horrifying white monster with a strange mark in its centre.

"Ol" I whispered. Mother and father had told us about ols. But they said they were gone. They said all the ols got banished when the belt of Deltora had been restored. But if that were true why was there one in front of us?

I backed away towards the boys. Endon, the hero he tries to be, pulled out his sword and went for the ol. But last minute the ol reached out and grabbed him around the neck. Then it was Jarred's turn. The same happened to him. With Endon in one hand and Jarred in the other, the ol had no more hands. So I stabbed the strange mark in its centre. I believe mother and father called it the Shadowlords mark.

The ol melted into a small puddle. In the puddle I could see faces. I saw mother, a pirate I guess was part of the crew before I came, and then…Sirri.

Then mother and father were there. The real mother and father. They put their arms around each of us and slowly we told our story.

"But ols were banished when we restored the gems!" yelled Mama in frustration.

"I know Jasmine! But something must have happened!"

"Like what Lief?"

"I don't know!"

Slowly both of their anger and frustration died down and calmly father said.

"Look. If ols are back the Shadowlord must have changed somehow. Maybe he's gotten stronger."

Father's calmness seemed to have calmed mother down also.

"Well if that is true we need to get back to Del. Now."


	14. Back to Del

**Disclaimer: don't own any characters**

We went back to the nest and collected all our stuff. Then we left the Forests of Silence.

"Jarred, Endon, you stay in front of me and your father. Anna, you go in the middle of them." Said Mother.

We did as we were told with Jarred on my left, Endon on my right, and mother and father behind us. The boys and father had the swords out where as me and mother had out daggers.

Although we were all prepared for a fight, there were no threats.

We got out of the Forests of Silence with nothing except and few scratches and bruises from that encounter with the pirates.

We soon arrived back in Del and went straight to the palace to find grandpa and grandma.

"Doom! Mother! We must speak to you urgently" said father.

"Lief what is it? I thought you were not getting back for another 2 weeks"

"Change of plans Doom. The kids were alone and they got attacked by pirates and an ol"

"What? How they escape alive?"

"Believe it or not Anna killed both the pirates and ol"

It's amazing how both grandma and grandpa think I am an innocent little angel.

"But ols have been banished. They cannot enter Deltoras borders"

"That is what we thought. But the kids all saw it"

Grandpa got out a piece of paper and a pencil and quickly sketched something on it which looked kinda like a hand in a circle.

"Is this the mark that was in the centre of the ol?"

"Ummmmm nope. It was more like this"

I took the paper from him and turned it over so I could draw something on the other side. What I drew looked more like a sunflower in a circle.

Mother, father, grandpa and grandma all looked confused.

"Can we look?" whined Jarred and Endon.

Grandpa passed them the paper and the looked carefully.

"Yep. That's exactly what it looked like.

I guess mother thought it was about time she did something because she said. "I'm going to go get Marilen and Ranesh. Maybe they know something about this mark.


End file.
